listoria_universe_woffandomcom-20200213-history
LuxTails
Description: Multicolored scales with upward curving horns, slim build, and a diamond shaped tail Abilities: Retractable claws, resistance to light, uncannily loud roar that bounces off objects, controlling speed of target objects occasionally Location: ''' Stormtooth Mountains, part of the Birch Labyrinth '''Queen (Canon): (Formerly) Queen Condor Diet: Mainly large game, such as deer, elk, or mountain goats Alliances: FlameWings, StarWings, previously NightWings and SeaWings Description LightWings, or Luxscales, are the only tribe to not have wings. Instead, they call on ethereal wings, allowing their wings to flicker in and out of existence. They have a very slim build, and horns that start out almost flat and then click up suddenly, like a crest. They come in any color, as when they hatch, they either have iridescent scales, scales the color of whatever color hits their scales first, or in the case of a Gifted, pale yellow or white, but regardless they are extremely reflective. They also have a diamond shaped tail. LightWings are able to withstand bright light, as for breath weapons, none unless you count their uncannily loud roar. They do however, have retractable talons, and their tails can be used to stun, or if reinforced with metal, cut. They are extremely skilled in the air, and Gifteds are able to slow or speed target object(s). As a stereotype, LightWings are often thought to be airy, and thinking of themselves as better than the other tribes. Of course they slightly believe that, but they are often insightful, plan ahead due to accidents that can take place because of the dragonets, and are '' very '' honorable. They are some of the first dragons to adapt to something new, such as the FlameWings inventing something, most likely because of the StarWings. Abilities LightWings are the flyers of Listoria, being able to execute maneuvers almost impossible to other tribes. This is due to the fact they can flick their wings in and out of existence, and their Gifteds' abilities. Their slim shape also helps some, and are second only to StarWings. Their roar, which is uncannily loud, bounces off other objects much quicker, and some LightWings have even learned to aim their roars. Due to the amount of exposure to light experienced on the Stormtooth Mountains, they have developed a resistance to light, and their flat diamond shaped tail is ideal as a rudder and weapons in flights and battles. In addition, the Gifteds of LightWings are able to manipulate objects, or in some cases, light, altering the speed at which they travel. This makes them a volatile opponent. Government/Military The LightWings are ruled under a monarchy, though the queen has a council of advisors by her side, and it is ruled that if unable to come to a decision, the queen must call a vote of her subjects. When it comes to the military, they are organized in a strange but sensible way compared to the other tribes. According to the Squalls, or groups the army is separated into, dragons are put together by specialty. They are listed below: Scarlet Squall/ Cardinals The Cardinals, as they are nicknamed, are the stealth and scouts of the army. They almost always travel light, and have a 1:3 ratio of Gifteds and normal Cardinals. Traveling light, they learn how to defend against most interrogation techniques, and how to make your own in a situation where you have no food or water. The Gifteds accompanying the Cardinals are trained to slow the light bouncing off the said Cardinals into enemies' eyes, or even freezing it, until they move away. This renders them almost invisible. They almost never wear armor as recon, but when engaging in upfront battle, they sneak behind enemy lines and cripple them wearing normal armor painted or dyed scarlet. Gold Squall/ Finches The Finches are the tanks in the military. They often have a 2:3 ratio of Gifteds, in order to help take impacts from enemy fire. (Quite literally) The Gifteds slow projectiles to reduce the strength, but not enough for the enemy to realize. This is because the Jays burn through projectiles much faster than the Mountaingems. The shields, which are heavy and thick, are designed to stack atop one another to create a wall and roof, and are mounted on a dragons' wings, back, or forelegs. Both the shields and the Squall's armor, which is heavy and thick as well, are yellow. Sapphire Squall/ Jays The Jays are the archers of the military, using several different projectile launching contraptions as well as just bows. The contraptions are not overly large, but about half the size of a dragon. Commonly they are catapults, though trebuchets will make an occasional appearance on heavy sieges. Gifteds are scattered throughout to speed up the projectiles. Skilled at firing in the air and on the ground, the Jays are marksmen, firing and able to hit targets flying in the sky or running on the ground. They have armbands identifying them equipped with tiny spring loaded darts for emergencies, and use crossbows or bows. Rarely they use adaptations of the scavenger contraptions known by the dragons as firesticks. Their armor is light and thin, able to take impact of talons but not for long, and meant more for long range protection as it covers the entire body. It is dyed or painted sapphire blue. Violet Squall/ Mountaingems The Mountaingems are the footmen, in a sense, though much less expendable. They are trained in talon-to-talon combat, and numerous wielded weapons, commonly blades, or less commonly blunt or other melee weapons. Some even use sturdy bows in melee. The Gifteds here, in a 1:3 ratio, are just behind the Finches, looking through holes and slowing or speeding the enemy. They can easily be distinguished, as they have sharpened metal covered talons and smooth fitting armor everywhere but the underbelly and middle of the tail. (Minus the sensitive spot) It is painted violet. Tribe Relations SkyWings: Allies, though only in the interest of safety and convenience. Their kingdoms are kept separate, and in order to trade you must leave for a designated trader's market. SeaWings: Mostly acquaintances, leading to the same environment as the SkyWings. MudWings: The only thing liked about this tribe are how close the troops are. Otherwise, they are at peace and are unliked due to how unorganized they seem to be. RainWings: Severely misunderstood, believed by LightWings to have a "scroll story" life. They know very little, and because of that keep their distance. SandWings: Allies, the alliance being secured as SandWings were a very volatile enemy in the LightWings' eyes. It is theorized their tails' venom is even more dangerous to a LightWing, but it has yet to be scientifically proven. NightWings: Seen as a powerful ally, and diplomats are sent at appropriate times to propose an alliance. Otherwise, there is just the occasional peace conference. IceWings: Formal allies, leading to hybrids being common here. IceWings are widely accepted, and are considered almost family to many LightWings. FernWings: Great friends, there are often hybrids between these two tribes, as well as an established trade route, and have been formally acknowledged with LightWing tailored shuttle cars and Tunnel stops. StarWings: They are polite to their distant and mystical neighbors, and trade often with the potential power the StarWings could have should their tribes unite in mind. FlameWings: FrostWings: Culture/Traditions Skydancer Festival Skydancer Festival lasts a week, and is the next of Listoria's festivals, held on the southwestern talon. Dragons gather on the foreleg, while the skydancers split into three on each of the talons. Launching into an elaborate series of air stunts choreographed beforehand, the skydancers normally depict a story in Listorian culture. They depict a different story each year, and a different part each night. After the story, lasting from dusk until nightfall, a carnival-esque mood descends as the festivities start. Skydancers Skydancers are chosen from a young age in a contest held after the festival to become a Skypainter, which symbolizes how you are making your mark on the world. The contest showcases your creativity and skill in the air, and is judged by older Skydancers. Training, which lasts 1-2 years, is ends with a test in which a Skypainter must choreograph a dance for the Skydancers to perform in front of another panel. If the dragonet is unable to pass in over two years, they are rejected and given the title Fallen Star in the world of Skydancers. Honor Code The Honor Code is the law of LightWings, much like the Constitution is for the U.S. It governs the queen and her council, as well as the citizens. The rules are: Treat all dragons equally, no matter their background or appearance. '' ''All dragons deserve second chances. Injury of an intentional nature is forbidden except for honorary circumstances and defense. Never strip another of their honour. Never go back on your word. (other rules to be listed later) Challenges Sometimes, the Honor Code cannot solve everything. If one party is unsatisfied with a presented solution, then they may challenge the other party. Typical challenges are aerial races, terrestrial races, but occasionally other challenges, including fights to the death, may surface. If the Challenger loses, they may no longer present another with a challenge of that nature. If the Challenger wins, the loser must agree to terms, which can be anything except manual labor and giving up dragonets or family. Names A LightWings' name may range from a color on the color spectrum, an adjective like Glitter, light related names, or even a bird of prey. Gifteds Gifteds for the LightWings are able to slow and speed target objects. To the target, they feel as if they are going the same speed, but to everyone else, they may be going slower or faster. Gifteds are more likely to take a place on the queen's council, but often take a place in work that benefits the kingdom. Because there are so many Gifteds scattered throughout the kingdom, it was deemed unneeded to adopt a mentoring system. History Chronologically, there are few important landmarks, listed below. The Great Collapse When the LightWings first claimed their capital's territory at the peak of Stormtooth Mountains, the building violently disrupted some of the delicate cave systems, causing the mountain to collapse. Only the Gifteds on site were able to get the others to safety- whether down the mountain or in the mountain. Shortly after, they were trapped inside the mountain for over a week, only able to receive food from a small crack in the top of the collapse. In the end, it was actually the FernWings who saved them- a milestone in the kingdoms' alliance. The Bonfire War The Bonfire War was the war between the LightWings, FlameWings, and FrostWings. It was believed that territory was going to be stolen, and first it was the LightWings and FrostWings, a fair match due to the FrostWings' military and Gifteds. Eventually, after the LightWings were backed into the FlameWings' territory, the FlameWings joined, hoping to push the LightWings back and unaware of the FrostWings' involvement. It was only until the battle with the largest amount of casualties occured, that the rumors were put to an end and the fighting ceased, though there is still some enmity between LightWings and FrostWings. The Continental Massacre Along with the other tribes on Listoria, the LightWings experienced a mass killing by scavengers, sent by Dreamchaser. The attack took place a few months before what would have been the Legends Festival, if not for the attack. The attacks first began on the city below the capital, Skyreach. Scavengers entered in small groups at a time, then set fire to different locations in the city, key points that meant the fire would spread quickly. At this point, Princess Glitter, had fled to Pyrrhia. The second wave is undocumented, and presumed to be an attack on the capital. Significant Figures (Living & Deceased) Queens Queen Prismatic (deceased)- First queen Queen Condor (deceased)- Ceased the Bonfire War Other Chroma (deceased)- Supplied dragons during the Great Collapse Harpy (deceased)- Established Squalls Princess Glitter- Only surviving tribe member of the Continental Massacre Gallery LightWing.jpg|A typical LightWing Gifted, by RandomWeirdoDragon Category:Tribes Category:Work In Progress